Come Awake
by puritymatters
Summary: Now that he’s awakened from the deep sleep of dead emotions, he’s starting to feel again. Cain/DG


**Title:** Come Awake  
**Author:** puritymatters  
**Characters:** Cain, DG, Ahamo  
**Pairing:** Cain/DG  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Now that he's awakened from the deep sleep of dead emotions, he's starting to feel again.  
**Warning:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Original storyline and characters belong to Baum, Sci Fi, and to the wonderful actors that portrayed them. Thanks for the new vision.

* * *

The attendant led Cain into the Consort's sitting quarters and turned and said to him, "The Prince Consort will be with you shortly, sir."

Cain's palms were slightly clammy, so he wiped them along the sides of his pant legs. It had taken him a few months to get up the nerve to broach the subject with Ahamo, Prince Consort of the O.Z.. And even then, Cain had attempted to talk himself out of it many times. He had chalked it all up to just "heat-of-the-chase" emotions. But the chase had ended months ago. The O.Z. was peaceful once again, as it was meant to be, the queen's throne was restored and the rightful birthrights were being trained in the way of the royal court. But his mind was far from peaceful.

"This is crazy," he muttered to himself as he looked out the window overlooking the lush greenness of the O.Z. He couldn't get her out of his head…or more accurately, his heart. Her clear, blue eyes smiled at him every time he closed his own; her witty comments echoing in his ears.

How many times in the last few months had he truly wanted to tell her in words how he felt? Too many times.

Ever since he'd been assigned onto the princesses personal protection detail as head of the Royal Protection Squad, he'd spent nearly every waking moment with her. Not that that was much of a change since their first meeting, only now they weren't on the run from her crazed and possessed sister. As the next generation of rulers of the O.Z., the princesses along with himself and Royal Advisor, Ambrose – Glitch –, were working together to rebuild the kingdom and to keep it that way. Their trust in each other's abilities and opinions was at the root of their relationship – particularly he and a certain strong-willed princess.

Cain turned as he sensed rather than heard the entrance of the Consort.

"Cain, you requested a conversation with me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Your Highness." Cain stood tall, his shoulders squared strong.

"Please, have a seat," Ahamo gestured to two leather chairs positioned near the window. He had a slight smile playing around his mouth. He knew what this was about.

"Your Highness, I can only be straight forward in this matter with you. Sir…I request the honor to court your daughter, the Princess…DG." Cain didn't feel the need to beat around the bush. He'd waited too long already.

As Ahamo sat there, mulling over his request, Cain took the opportunity to assess him. The two men had to be close in age, the Consort just slightly older. Sometimes Cain felt older – those were the moments he wasn't around DG. Those years inside the metal suit had aged his heart and his mind, but his body had seemingly remained untouched by time. Would DG's father, the Queen's Consort, allow such a proposal? Would he bless Cain to pursue a real relationship with his youngest daughter – the Princess nonetheless? Cain had lost so many people he had loved in his lifetime – he was not prepared to lose a second chance at love with the bright-eyed woman-child.

The seconds ticked by. It felt like hours.

"Cain. I don't know if I had truly expressed my gratitude to you for protecting my daughter and bringing back to us all those months ago. Once again, my heart goes out to you and I thank you with my entire being. The Queen and I both do." He paused. "I trust your new position is productive as well?"

Cain hesitated slightly. He wasn't expecting small talk. He took an inner calming breath. "Yes, Your Highness. I enjoy it greatly. We have developed phases of reconstruction to be carried out soon. And as you're aware there have been no threats on the princesses lives."

Ahamo nodded and folded his hands in front of him.

Cain's trigger finger tapped his leg in a familiar rhythm – it was a tune that DG hummed frequently. She had gotten inside him in every sense.

"Cain – what you and DG have is unique. You were destined to be her protector since the moment she took her first breath. The fact that you both went through the journey with struggles and pain and came out unscathed is evidence of that divine connection. That you can work alongside her now in a purely professional manner is proof positive of that connection."

Cain's heart was beating a cadence in his chest. He was literally on the edge of his seat expectant for the next words out of the Consort's mouth.

Ahamo smiled jovially as he looked him in the eyes. "Cain, you have mine and the Queen's full blessing to court our daughter. Your engagement was foreseen long before this moment. Welcome to our family, Wyatt Cain."

He extended his hand and clasped Cain's in a warm fatherly embrace.

A smile broadened across Cain's face. The first of many to come in this new journey of life…another journey with DG.


End file.
